Assassins 3099
by M.N. Arias
Summary: -Warning, read Assassin 3099 before reading this, it isn't directly before but it fills in some blank spots- Natasha has been arrested by the Titus station Police, and they have begun questioning her about the whereabouts of her Kidnapper, Kyle Walter. The story they expect, and the one that they are about to receive are two completely different entities. Takes place in 3040


**A/N If you haven't read Assassin 3099, then stop here, and go read Assassin 3099, I am serious. I said it in the summary, so last chance. Read Assassin 3099 if you want to know some of the stuff that Natasha will talk about.**

"Subject is female, estimated age... late teens, early twenties. Natasha Roussanov. Associated with a fugitive, Kyle Walter. Wanted by Abstergo Industries for corporate espionage, domestic violence, homicide, manslaughter, theft, destruction of private property, destruction of public property, grand theft auto, evading the police, bribing the police, possession of weapons of mass destruction, possession of unlicensed weapons, illegally modifying vehicles, flying vehicles in no fly zones, and last but not least, kidnapping...

Sounds like we have a piece of work here, it also says here that Natasha is the woman who was kidnapped? Yet she was seen helping the guy at a few of these reported crimes."

"Yeah, I think she is a real nutcase, that or he did something that earned her loyalty, that or she just willingly trusts anyone she comes across."

"Either way, she has the information we need, so let's go talk to her."

The two men that were sitting in the lounge got up and picked up the files from the middle of the table. It wasn't often that they got called in to do something, which meant that this guy was really worth the trouble they were probably be in once the case got underway, "So, what happens when we talk to her, I play good cop, you play bad?"

"Let's switch it up a little, and try to be pleasant," the first man suggested as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"You're saying that because you saw her picture," the door opened and they both entered the room. Inside was Natasha Roussanov, a woman who was reported kidnapped a year earlier and had been seen in some of the less respectable part of Titus station, "Hello miss Roussanov, my name is agent Kelling, this is my partner, Whip."

"Nice name, your mother give it to you?" Natasha replied as she put her hands on the table, cuff-less.

"How did you?"

"How much do you know about me?" Natasha asked as she smiled, her blood red lips thinning as she narrowed her eyes slightly, "because I promise, you don't even know the beginning."

"That's nice to know, but you aren't the person we are here to talk about," Whip slid an open file onto the desk, and in it was a blurry picture of Kyle Walter, "I know, we still use paper pictures, deal with it."

"Old fashioned much?" Natasha asked as she went through the file, it was more information of Kyle than he had given her in the past year, and she thought it was ironic, "Why do you want to know about him?" She closed her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Did we touch a sore spot? I'm sorry, but you need to tell us. He is a dangerous man," Kelling moved around and sat on the table next to her, "we need to know where he-"

"He's dead, you son of a bitch!" Natasha shouted, sinking lower into her chair, "He's dead."

Whip crossed his arms as he sat down at the opposite edge of the table, "Alright, then tell us the events that led up to you being arrested."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Natasha asked as she looked at the camera, "because if you do, you need to kill the recording devices, and not just the camera. The one underneath your ties, in your cufflinks, and the top button of your shirts."

Kelling and Whip looked at her strangely, "That camera is the only recording-"

"She's right," Whip interrupted as he pulled a bug off of his shirt, "We've been bugged."

Kelling looked at Whip with a dumbfounded stare, then quickly removed the bugs that had been put on his clothing. He then shut off all communication devices and the camera, "Why would they do that?"

"Because, you may be the best at what you do," Natasha told them as she looked at the two agents, "but you don't know anything about the war."

"What war?" Whip smiled as he crossed his arms, "Last war on Titus station was nearly a century ago."

"This war has been going on longer than either of you can comprehend, but let's start with fifteen hours ago..."

* * *

**Fifteen hours earlier.**

I watched through a magnified visor as the target Kyle had given me left his house. Kyle had told me that this wasn't a hit, but a simple tracking mission. I had gotten tired of them, and wondered when he was going to give me a real mission. I sighed as I jumped from the roof into an alley. My bike was under a cloaking tarp so that no one would try to steal it while I was waiting for he target to leave. I revved the silent engine, and threw the tarp in an incineration dumpster. Kyle had quite a few interesting toys, and even more weapons. Sometimes I wondered how he created all of these things, but every time I do, I remember that he hasn't had anyone to talk to in many years. Despite that fact, Kyle still seemed completely sane, and that either meant that he had gotten over the insanity that plagued him, or he threw himself into inventing things to avoid feeling alone. He could have been a rich man if he had decided to forget his private war against Abstergo Industries, and went into business as a weapons designer.

I shook my head of my thoughts, and focused on the task at hand. I may want better missions, but griping about the ones I get wasn't the way to do it. I took off down the street and followed the land-car that my target had been using to get to his next location. Maybe I would be lucky and get to see some action, but Kyle was very careful about the missions that he gave me, and it made her think about why he was giving her the missions. Maybe Kyle just didn't want to see me get hurt, or he was protecting himself from losing someone else that he was responsible for. I didn't know, but it was all food for thought. As I followed my target, a warning light came up on my visor. A rocket was thirty seconds away from hitting the car my target was in. Not wanting Kyle to get mad about the target getting killed, I pulled out one of the energy pistols in my bike and took aim at the rocket's trajectory. I fired about have a second before it got to where I was aiming, and smiled as it fell down without exploding. I hit the detonation circuit, and diffused the rocket in mid-flight, and probably pissed off whoever was trying to kill my target.

The target's car kept going, oblivious to what had almost happened to it, but I stopped to see the person who fired the rocket looked directly at me. I magnified the vision on my visor, letting me see a glimpse of the symbol on his back. It was the same one that Kyle had on the shoulders of his armor, but it was cut through the center by something. Whoever it was, seemed to have some knowledge to the Assassin's Brotherhood, or else he wouldn't be wearing the symbol. I suddenly remembered I had a target to chase, and sped after the car.

* * *

**Present time.**

"Assassin's Brotherhood?" Kelling scoffed as he took a sip of his coffee, skeptical of the notion.

"Yes," Natasha answered, "an Assassin's Brotherhood, it is a group that has been in existence since before recorded history, and that entire time they have been at war with a faction known as the Templars, or now known as Abstergo."

"Wait, Abstergo, the industry responsible for bringing peace to earth has been fighting a secret war with a brotherhood of assassins?" Whip asked, also skeptical of the story she was telling.

"Because the Templars preached order through control, where the Assassins preached freedom through chaos. Their conflicting views brought them into a secret war, one where the Templars had numbers, but the Assassins had skill."

"Even if we did believe you, where are the Assassins now?" Kelling asked as he crossed his arms, "Why hasn't Abstergo put them on wanted lists throughout the galaxy?"

"Because, until a year ago, there was only one left, and he knew how to avoid Abstergo detecting him, or so we thought."

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this story, I thought it would be interesting crossing between first and third person POVs tell me if you like it, and I'll switch it to either entirely first person, or entirely third person.**


End file.
